Enlighten Me
by Beckon
Summary: "You know, the two of you are practically Commonwealth married with how often you travel together."


**A/N: Fourth installment in the Preston Appreciation Week.**

* * *

"You know, the two of you are practically Commonwealth married with how often you travel together."

Nora finished setting the supply box down onto the beaten coffee table first, before she turned and shot the ghoul woman a look of confusion. Part of her assumed that she had misheard the woman, or maybe that she had taken what the woman had said out of context. "Just what are you talking about, Holly?" she questioned, dusting her hands off on her jeans.

The ghoul gave a soft laugh as she set down a second box next to Nora's- the Slog's supplies for the next two weeks- before she wiped the sweat from her brow. "Sorry, sometimes I forget that... well, you know- you're still new." That was a bit of an understatement. "What was getting married like in your time? Two hundred years ago?"

An odd question, and one Nora had to muse over- it was the first time someone had asked her something like that before. "Well... someone would pop the question, then you'd pick out a ring and a church. Then you'd invite one too many people to the wedding, and you'd have to listen to a preacher talk for two hours about how everything's going to be good in your life now that you have a husband or wife to commit to; now that you have someone protecting you from ' _sins_ '. And then everyone gets drunk at the reception and you find out that your families actually aren't quite as compatible as you thought."

"I'm starting to think I shouldn't have asked," Holly remarked.

"Don't worry, it wasn't my wedding- it was actually Nate's sister's," Nora assured, smiling briefly at the crazy, but comforting memories that came to her; they were much easier to enjoy now that she could just look back on them. "... Nate and I eloped, so we just signed the papers, and skipped the mess."

"Sounds like you missed out on the fun too."

Nora chuckled- although she didn't want to imagine the chaos that might've erupted from an actual wedding. Their families never really got along no matter what they tried, or how many activities they tried to plan together; the combined stress and stubbornness from each side was one of the reasons she and Nate ran to the courthouse instead of the church. "So, back to this 'Commonwealth married' thing..."

"Well, we don't exactly have churches, or preachers, just lying in wait all over the place," Holly started, as she partially leaned against the heavy box next to her. "Sure, there's Pastor Clements in Diamond City, but... with the city's strict rules, and haywire guards, it's impossible for a lot of people to get to him. Not to mention there's a good bit of people who don't even know about him. And while some people feel that being married only puts a greater target on your back, for others it's well worth the risk. When you find someone good in this kind of world, someone who won't stab you in the back, you don't want to let them go. So, what you do is you take this person, you get a spot of land to work, and that's it- congratulations, you're married. It's the Commonwealth process."

Part of Nora wanted to laugh.

Not because the idea sounded absurd, but because it was amazing that after over two-hundred years of fallout hell... love still existed. People still loved each other to the point where they wanted to commit their lives to one another.

And even if the art of picking our rings and churches was no longer available, it didn't matter.

All those material goods no longer seemed important; the expensive dresses and rehearsal dinners wouldn't keep you and your lover alive. But building a home together, working in the field together, protecting what was yours, that was more important.

"So... all you have to do is start up a farm, and not kill each other for a year, and you could say you were married?" Nora questioned, finding herself more curious and intrigued by the concept the more it circulated in her head. Sure, they had had things like common-law marriages, or civil unions, but this... this was new.

And for her to be a part of one...

"It's different for each couple, we all have different terms for it, but that's the bare-bone basics," Holly nodded. "I know some people who waited until they had a kid on the way before they admitted that they were married- although that's not to say that some don't fall apart at that stage either."

She wished she could figure out why it was so interesting to her.

But maybe it wasn't so much the concept of the idea itself, but... more so on the fluttering in her chest and stomach. The idea that the two of them were apparently married, and that everyone seemed to know it but them, was... fascinating. She questioned if Preston knew anything about this, and if he knew about the talks that people had about them; she wondered if he got the same fluttering sensation in his chest at the thought of it.

"I didn't mean to step on your toes, or anything," Holly continued, "normally I wouldn't say anything, but... it seems like it's always just the two of you on the road."

Nora couldn't argue that- because in all honesty, it was true.

Very rarely were she and Preston ever not together now and days.

The only times they were apart were usually when separate settlements called in having issues and needed their immediate attention.

"I... well, it's a new concept to me, but I have to admit it's hard to argue with," Nora mused, as she briefly turned to look out the open door to see where Preston and Wiseman were finishing off the last of the supply boxes. She smiled lightly at the sound of his laugh, and wondered what it was those two were talking about; whatever it was, it probably wasn't nearly as entertaining as what she and Holly were saying. "It seems most people just get a farm, and yet we've got the Castle, five settlements, not to mention Sanctuary, oh and also an island that we're still prepping. I'm beginning to think that we're past the married stage, and well on our way to our fiftieth anniversary."

Holly laughed with her, before the ghoul followed her eyes out towards the tarberry pool. "Not to mention, with all the traveling you two do- and all those quiet nights you spend together..."

"Holly!" Nora hissed under her breath, which only caused the ghoul woman to laugh once again; she was almost certain the other two could hear them now. "As if we would do that out in the open- I don't ask if you get freaky in the tarberry pool-" as soon as the words left her, and she saw the look on Holly's face, Nora immediately regretted everything. "Don't even... don't even look at me right now."

"All I'm saying is that the two of you are practically attached at the hip- and maybe attached at other places too."

...

Nora tried to bite back the snort that left her, but failed to do so and heard it evolve into a brisk laugh. "Okay, I... I'll give you that one- _maybe_."

"Just what are you two laughing about over here?" Wiseman questioned, as both he and Preston stepped into the former pool house building.

"None of your business," Holly teased. "We were just discussing... politics."

"... Right."

Nora chuckled slightly, watching the two banter back and forth to one another, before she turned her attention to Preston. "We ready to go?"

"Only if we want to make it to the Finch Farm before nightfall," he answered.

"Don't you two let us keep you from getting work done," Holly spoke, "I know how he likes to keep you busy."

Nora scowled at the woman- but tried not too make it too obvious; it was still enough to garner a slight grin from the ghoul though. "It was good speaking to you again, _Holly_ ," she teased instead, before she turned her attention, "and you too, Wiseman. You guys just let us know if you need anything else- you know how to reach us."

With that, she and Preston departed from the Slog and started the long walk to the Finch Farm, where they planned on resting for the night. They had notified and asked Abigail about staying for a few hours to rest earlier that week, and the woman was quick to remind them that they were always welcomed to stay- no need to ask. With luck, they would get there before dark, but if not... well, it wouldn't be the first time they had traveled during the night.

...

She could still hear Holly's words circulating around her head- no matter how hard she tried to get rid of them.

They still left that fluttering sensation in her chest.

And it was odd, but the more she thought about it, the sweatier her palms seemed to get; the more nervous her hands were as she kept her fingers preoccupied with the straps on her harness.

"Something wrong?"

Nora snapped out of her thoughts at the question and looked over to Preston, who looked back to her with a hint of concern. "Oh, uh, no- not really," she replied, "why do you ask?"

"You've just been really quiet, that's all," he replied.

"Sorry, it's just... it's been a busy day, and I've got a lot going on in my head right now," she assured. "What with all the preparations that Ronnie needs us to make, on top of these deliveries we've been having to do. It's hard to find a moment to just get my thoughts straight- but I guess this is what I signed up for, right?"

Preston chuckled lightly and moved to take her hand in his. "I wouldn't say all of this was exactly planned, but whatever keeps the Commonwealth moving forward."

Nora smiled and gently squeezed his hand, before she looked out across the wide landscape around them. With the absence of trees, and large hills, she could see what looked like miles all around them- and as far as she could tell, they were completely alone. "So, here's a new phrase I've learned during our walks- and don't laugh at me, I'm still learning this world-"

"I have never laughed at you before," he reminded.

"Yet," she added on, before she continued, "but I've learned the phrase: 'Commonwealth married'."

"Do you need me to explain it?"

Again, she was new to this world still, despite months of living in it, so a lot of the terminology kind of went over her head. And Preston understood that; he always took the time out to explain whatever it was that she needed to know- although sometimes his explanations went over her head. In which case, he would end up having to explain several topics at once before things clicked.

And, while he was right that he had never laughed at her before, Nora was damn sure he laughed at her after she had asked what the hell a Brahmin was- after she was out of hearing range of course.

"Uh, no, I think I get the jest of it," Nora lied, "but... I could always use some examples of it."

It was almost embarrassing at how she was trying to fish through this conversation.

She watched him take a moment to consider her request- and she smiled slightly at the look of concentration on his face; she loved that kind of far off look in his eyes when he was thinking.

"Well, oddly enough, the Finch family would be considered Commonwealth married," Preston answered, "as would the Abernathy's, and the Warwick's. Those are the more noticeable ones anyways, most people here-"

"Would we be considered Commonwealth married?" she interrupted.

...

He didn't immediately answer her, but she could see that concentrated look again- only this time, it didn't seem like he could figure out what to answer her with. She watched him try to respond to her a few times, only to fail to get anywhere with the first word. Maybe she had sprung that on him a little too strongly, a little too quickly even. And maybe she should've thought twice about it, but... the thought of it had been going around her head endlessly, she couldn't just... not say anything about it.

"I'll take that as a no?" Nora questioned.

"No, well I mean..." he continued to struggle through with an answer, "I just... I know it's a common term people use, but I never considered people using it... for us. To be honest, I never really thought much of it..."

"I'll admit, it is kind of weird, but... obviously things are always going to change and be different," she spoke- especially two hundred years after a nuclear war. "But what do you think? You think we've been good enough to each other to be Commonwealth married?"

Preston seemed to seize up slightly at her more... direct question. "You're seriously going to put me on the spot right now?" he pressed.

"Yes."

Her quick, simple response seemed to catch him by surprise- and Nora had to admit, it surprised her too.

...

He seemed to take longer to answer this time, longer to muse her question over and over again in his mind. She knew he was a careful man, a careful thinker, always working things out for the long run it seemed. But this... what they had, it was all good for the long run right?

"If you ask me, I think we are," Nora spoke ahead of him. "I mean, look at us. We're pretty good for each other in just about every aspect- not all of them, because I'm damn sure that would be near impossible. But a lot of the times, it's the little things that matter most. Like the way you have a longer gait than me, so I have to walk quicker to keep up with you, but you slow down to match my pace so I don't tire myself out- which I greatly appreciate by the way."

Preston chuckled lightly, before he pulled her hand to his lips, and she grinned at the warm brush of them against her skin. "Yeah, I can see it, and... I can see us, but... I also know that we agreed to take things slow, and to just see where things go from here."

...

Nora realized now why he seemed so reluctant to carry on with the topic.

She was certain that he was thrilled at the idea and motion of being married to her, but he didn't want to rush her- didn't want to hurt her. Her last marriage didn't exactly end well... on account of an entirely separate party of course. But he didn't want to put her in a bind, didn't want to rush her healing process, or open up old wounds. And for that, she was grateful.

But all the work they had been doing, the good-nature they had been spreading across the Commonwealth... that had really helped her worked through things. She had an outlet now, something that got her through the pain and agony; something that was building her up again, helping her pull herself back together. She no longer felt like she was just the 'Woman out of Time' anymore. It felt like she had a new purpose now, a new life... something to move forward with.

So... they couldn't remain stuck like this- stuck on her being stuck on the past.

She would need the rest of her lifetime to heal, but that didn't mean she had to do it alone.

"And we did," Nora replied, as she squeezed his hand once more. "But... I think we're ready for the next phase- although, I mean, I guess it doesn't really matter considering that everyone else already sees us as being married."

"Makes a difference to us," he spoke, "it makes a difference to me."

"Me too."


End file.
